College Daze
by RawrHappi
Summary: Draco decides to leave everything behind and go to study in America in a muggle university. His main goal a clean start following the war. Of course things never work so nicely in the real-world. Rated M for boy/boy lovin', recreational drug use, and a lot of dirty language.


**Okie everybody this story has been in process for a damn long time but after multiple rewrites I think it is ready for public. Progress will be slow, as it is with everything else but chapters are written they just need edited. And speaking of that if anyone wants to beta read for me I love you ;)**

 **Also! I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters...**

Draco walked into the dorms looking around at the peoples were bustling about. Most paying no attention to anyone around them and chattering away to a strange device. He rolled his eyes, pulling the trunk along behind him. He got a few weird looks; apparently no one else used the same methods of transporting things. He could only hope he'd beat his roommate in so he could unpack it all without them wondering how it all fit into the trunk. He sighed as he got to his room and used the key to push the door open. No one else seemed to be around.

The room that he walked into was large and clean, a couch and two chairs sat in front of a rather large black box, off to the side he seen a moderately sized kitchen and on the opposite three doors. One was open and revealed a bathroom.

He looked at the other two doors, one had a sign: Taken. He shrugged and opened the other door; there were two beds in the room, two dressers, two desks, two nightstands. His nose twitched but he headed in and shut the door quietly. He took his wand out first, muttering a spell and unpacking his trunk. He needed to find the bookstore and work out where his classes were but he had a week before they actually started. He had wanted a vastly different experience from what he'd had so far and it seemed he was definitely going to get it. Sharing a room with a single person couldn't be as bad as sharing it with more than ten. He put the trunk in his little closet, shrinking it down so it would take less room.

He nodded, after everything was in place. He didn't know what he was going to major in yet. None of it would matter if he ever did end up going back to the wizard world . He just wanted an escape from it all. The one person he despised more than anything had ended up helping his family in such big ways that the fool didn't even seem to understand. He'd packed and left without leaving so much as a note. Turns out being rich helped him with getting into school and getting into a dorm that didn't use the word communal in front of bathroom. He sat on the bed, making a noise of disproval and muttering another spell, to make it softer. He needed to do this now before his roommate arrived and his wand was buried beneath a pile of clothes.

He picked a book off the shelf, one he would be doing a report on in literature a few weeks in. He had only read ten pages when the door was pushed open. "Oh, sorry I didn't knock; I didn't know anyone else had shown up." He looked at the boy in front of him. His hair was half shaved, metal pieces were stuck in a few different places and his hair was green and silver. At least he had decent taste in color.

"I'm Levi Malloy; I got here a while ago." He said, using the fake name he had created for himself before leaving London.

"It would seem so, unpacked and clean... that's pretty neat." The boy cracked a grin and he just stared back. "Pun? Haha, anyway feel free to use anything electronic. I'm Jeremiah, I share a room with Rune… He keeps the place clean."

"Only because you seem incapable of it." A boy walked past the door said, Draco only got a glimpse but he was short and dressed in black with black hair. He watched Jeremiah grin.

"It's true, we've been friends for years so he sort of expected this." Draco nodded gently. "I do my share of the dishes though." He watched the boy walk past again stopping to look at Draco, he had really blue eyes.

"With persuasion and some shoving…" He had an accent of some kind, but he couldn't identify it with the few lines he'd heard.

"Anyway, we'll leave you to it I was just curious if our rooms were the same. It's nice to meet you." Draco nodded as he shut the door. Draco looked back to his book, he wondered if all Americans looked as weird as Jeremiah did. At least they were nice though. He continued reading until the door was pushed open again. He looked up, wondering if Jeremiah need something before his jaw dropped.

"Impossible…" He was regarded with a shocked look as he tried to keep up his look of cool indifference. "Potter." He tried not to sound too shocked.

"Malfoy."

"It's Malloy… actually, but close. Anyway you two are acquainted! How wonderful!" Jeremiah spoke excitedly from behind them and he wanted to groan, he was in for a long year. "I'll just leave you to unpack." He edged out of the room, shutting it behind him. He stayed tense but Potter ventured further into the room and beginning to unpack his own trunk.

"How is this even possible? You weren't… no one was supposed to show up here!"

"I wasn't expecting it either but things happen and apparently this has happened." Draco groaned again, resisting the urge to show anymore weakness than he already had. His chance to start over was just gone.

"Your name holds no weight here, shouldn't you be turning tail and running back to your little weasels, or could you be jealous that you tried so hard and all you got was a consolation prize?" Potter chose not to reply, leaving Draco to shiver a little in anger before closing the book and walking out of the room. Jeremiah was sitting on the couch; Rune was beside him watching something. He'd read about television but never had much experience with it.

"Hey, we're watching the history channel. Rune's choice of course. You can probably get him to change it if there's something you'd rather watch." Draco shook his head.

"I've never watched television before." Rune and Jeremiah both leveled him with incredulous looks, like he'd just said the most ludicrous thing they'd ever heard. "My parents preferred me not learning a thing from something that makes such ridiculous pictures." Jeremiah snorted but Rune kept staring at him. Of course it was a lie; he'd had to study up on this place what he could. He'd never spent much time around muggles nor had he wanted to. Things had changed so much, in such a short time.

"Well fuck! Sit and experience it!" Jeremiah motioned wildly to the couch, chair, pretty much any place there was to sit in the room. He nodded gently, taking a seat as Rune picked up the remote.

"I assume you'll be wanting this?" Jeremiah grinned and grabbed the remote.

"You assume correct, what should he watch though! His first TV show can't be the fucking history channel." He seen the door open and Potter stepped out of the room. "Dude come and introduce Levi to television!" Hearing someone he barely knew calling him by a fake name was a little weird.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he took a seat at the end of the couch beside Jeremiah.

"I dunno yet, have to find something amazing. At his age he probably won't like cartoons, actions movies are always fun but there's so many… we have a pretty extensive horror collection. Rune likes House, but mostly because he thinks Hugh Laurie is hot."

"House sounds perfect actually, it's funny without being stupid." Rune mumbled, shocked Jeremiah had actually had a good idea. They watched for a couple of hours, Draco was sure it was the longest he had gone without bothering to move. He could see why people lost years off their life just staring at this tube.

"How'd you survive?" Draco felt his nose twitch at the sudden question from Jeremiah.

"I did very well. We just didn't believe in having things that weren't…" He couldn't say pureblood but he didn't know how else to describe muggle things. "When I said they didn't believe in frivolous things most things that simply waste time are considered frivolous."

"How did you get anything accomplished?" Draco sighed.

"Just fine, I'm here aren't I?" Jeremiah nodded and turned to the TV once again.

"Do you want to go to the bookstore now? Since you've already registered you can get your books, and if you've never touched a computer before you'll need this week." Rune spoke and Jeremiah looked at him. "Shut up I need to be Jer... I need to get out of this apartment. Unlike you I find it hard to sit staring at this thing all day long."

Draco nodded. "Let me go get my money, how much does it generally cost for this stuff?"

"You're paying for it in cash?" Jeremiah asked, his voice taking on a shocked tone once again.

"Ignore him, what classes are you taking?" Rune asked.

"English Literature, General psychology, College algebra, and…" he closed his eyes, trying to remember the last classes. "Chemistry and the lab."

"Your books are going to run about five hundred, the computer can cost anywhere from three to seven hundred, and higher if you're a little pickier about the basic requirements you want." Draco shook his head.

"Not really, it has to have the office thing on it for classes."

"That's an extra hundred or so." Draco nodded and stood up, heading to the bedroom.

"I was also told it would be wise to get a bank account."

"Probably, are you planning on getting a job?" Rune asked from the other room.

"Not right away." He said as he shrugged. He got into the closet and dug to the bottom of his chest, picking up a wad of cash and counting out the highest amount of what he said and adding a couple hundred just in case. He folded it up and stuck it in his pocket before locking the chest again. He sat the wand down beside the chest, hidden against the wall and pocketed the money he'd pulled out and stood up.

"The bookstore isn't far Hugo, do you want to come?" He didn't hear him respond but the boy showed up in the room behind him not a whole minute late.

"Yes, _Hugo_ will you come?"

He noticed the boy shut the door behind him and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Potter staring at him. "Do you need something?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's weird seeing you in muggle clothes."

"It's... a little weird wearing them too." He admitted before he left the room; Rune and Jeremiah were already waiting by the door. He pulled on his shoes and looked up at them. Jeremiah grinned back and they waited for Potter before leaving the room. The trip to the bookstore was made with Jeremiah pointing out buildings as they passed; they passed through a park and a few other outlying buildings before coming to the main part of the school.

"This is where all of the administration buildings and student services are. Have you already gotten a student ID?" Draco shook his head while Potter nodded.

"Then I'll take Levi to get his." Rune said. "Show Hugo around the building, where the tutoring center is, how to work his meal plan if he got one, stuff like that." Jeremiah nodded, and motioned for the other to follow him.

"Come on then, let's get you upstairs." He said as they headed into the elevator. "So, you two know each other well."

"He hates me; it seems we're trying to act civil toward each other though." Rune nodded gently.

"Probably for the best, you have to live together now." Draco nodded somberly, he knew that. "This is where you'll get it." He said as they walked over to the desk.

"I need to get a student ID." She nodded and smiled.

"Drivers license or permit." He handed it to her, one he'd had made right before leaving London. "Go sit in the chair and I'll tell you when I'm ready for a smile from you." She said as she typed the information into the computer to bring up his name and student ID. He watched and when she gave the word he smiled at the camera. When she told him he was done he nodded. "Give it just a second to print and you'll be done." He nodded as she handed back his ID. He sat down, tilting his head a little as Rune sat beside him.

"Pretty easy process." Draco nodded and the boy sighed gently. She handed him his card a moment later and smiled.

"Have a nice day." Draco nodded and stood, following after bookstore didn't have many people in it. Potter and Jeremiah were looking at something over in the corner. Rune led him to a desk instead.

"Hello, what classes are you taking?" She asked, he rattled off the list and she nodded. "Just a moment." She went back and started pulling books from the shelves.

"You're here! That was fast!" Rune nodded one.

"There wasn't a line."

"Cool, so we won't even be here long will we? Cause there's some stuff I think we need to do?"

"Like what? He needs to get back so he can learn how to work his computer but we'll actually need to catch a bus to get a computer." Draco nodded a little timidly. He'd never rode a bus before.

"We'll have a little time at the mall after we arrive, we can visit a few other shops." Rune shrugged.

"I suppose, but no missing the bus on purpose." Jeremiah grinned, Potter smiled behind him. He kept his eyes on the desk in front of him, reading the little signs stuck to it.

"Awesome." He grinned and went around looking at more stuff. Draco watched as the girl carried the stack of books over to the register and he followed.

"Is there anything else you need?" He shook his head and checked him out. He paid for the stack of books and got a graphing calculator as well. He knew Rune would have to show him how to use this, but he had volunteered before, something about no one else would be able to get it done properly. They carried the books back to the dorm, everyone else waiting by the front doors as he ran up and dropped the bag of books on his bed. He ran back out, making sure to have a little more money on him before he met back up with them, Jeremiah talking fast as they headed to the bus stop. He continued talking to Potter as Rune played with some small electronic in his hand with a cord leading up from them. "Never seen an iPod either?" Draco shook his head.

"So we're gunna get him used to the technological advances of the 21 century right?" Jeremiah asked as he grinned.

"I would hope so; you have to know how to at least half ass things. What would happen if you got lost and couldn't get back?" Draco sighed, he would cast a spell to find his way back. Of course he couldn't just say that.

"No answer, yay we get extra time at the mall."As they loaded onto the bus. Rune sat beside Draco and held out an earbud for him.

"They can chatter on the way." Draco nodded and put it in, glad he didn't have too much trouble getting it in. He sat in silence beside Rune, looking around at the occupants of the bus. Everyone seemed to be a college student. "Any kind of music you like?" Draco shook his head.

"Surprise me." Rune nodded and hit the play button. Draco leaned back, listening to the music. It didn't sound bad; it wasn't the classical music he was used to, or the crap he listened to in school to appease friends.

When they got back Draco was glad to get to relieve some of the baggage. He'd ended up going a little overboard when he had gotten around to it. He got a computer and a phone, he'd also gotten some clothes, an iPod which Rune said he would put music on. He started putting clothes away, watching as Potter came into the room and put his own bags down.

"You probably aren't used to carrying your bags yourself huh?"

"Shove it potter, I did just fine. I didn't have a lot of muggle clothes so this is perfect." He said as he put some pants into the dresser.

"I can't believe you got an outfit from that store Jeremiah liked."

"Really? I think those pants I got there were the best ones I got today." He liked them a lot more. "The ones with the green on them had deep enough pockets I could conceal my wand in them."

"Is that a euphemism?" Draco tilted his head while Potter nodded.

"I think he was coming onto me." Draco turned wide eyes to Potter who was grinning at Jeremiah.

"Good for you. Rune says he's going to take a shower then he'll be in here to help you."

"That's fine." He said as he went back to unpacking, his face warm as he did so. He started hanging up the shirts, glad for the escape into the closet to hide. Jeremiah shared a few more things with Potter, that he couldn't hear, not that he really wanted to before he heard the door shut.

"Sorry, I said those things… figured it was easier than telling the truth." Draco nodded gently, trying not to turn to face him.

"It's fine, I didn't know he was listening. I _guess_ I need to be more careful." He said as he turned back to face the other male.

"Yeah, I'm going to go watch a movie with Jeremiah so you and Rune can… how'd he put it 'nerd around' or something like that." Draco nodded and watched him walk out of the room before going back to the bed and sighing. He wasn't looking forward to this crash course in muggle things before school actually started.

 **So here is this little thing, it is going to be quite a bit longer than intended. I'll try to get something kind of often, with a goal of once a month. So tell me how you feel about it!**


End file.
